Two Phantom Thieves?
by haruhixtamaiki4evah
Summary: Ok, Dark is out theiving and thinks he sees another Phantom Theif. DarkxOC NiwaxRiku. WARNING may be very ooc and rated t because idk where this story will go. NOT A YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty, this if my first DNAngel fanfic, so characters will probably be somewhat ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel….

Dark had swiftly dodged the traps; it felt like an insult actually. Their traps were way too obvious and slow, but they made it up by turning the building into a maze. When he had finally reached the Ring of Legends, he saw another figure there. Squinting at the figure he saw that it was of a female. "Ummmmm… excuse me miss, but can you move?" he asked quietly. She spun around flabbergasted. She had long straight purple hair that came down a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching miniskirt, finished with black high heels. But what caught his attention that like him, she also had large black wings. His cheeks turned pink as he looked at her

"So you're the legendary Phantom Thief?" she asked a smirk on her face. "Nice meeting you, hope we see each other again soon." She ran a few rooms over and jumped backwards off of a ledge. She did a few graceful flips in the air and flew off into the darkness. Dark stared awestruck at her, he never felt like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, ok?

"Daisuke! What do you mean that you couldn't steal it? You have brought disgrace to our family for generations to come!" screamed Daisuke's mom. (Sorry I forgot her name; we will call her DM until I remember. Oh and his dad will be DF) "Calm down, let Dai explain why he could not steal the Ring of Legends." Said DF. DM sighed, closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. "Fine, but we are going to discuss it in the dining room." she said, the words all coming out at once. "Mom, can't we talk about this later after my date with Riku?" Asked Daisuke in a whining tone. "…Fine, but be home no later than 10:30." She said buoyantly.

During what is happening in the Niwa house hold…. (Riku pov)

That…was strange. There was no other way to describe it, and that really wasn't describing anything. She fell asleep and had the strangest dream. She dreamt that she was a female phantom thief. Soaring through the air, long purple hair flowing in the wind. Wait, how did I get this? I walked over to my dresser and looked down. There was a sterling silver ring with small diamonds on the band, with a large jade on it, probably the largest ever discovered. Whoever bought it must have spent a fortune on it. I know I've seen it before somewhere. Is this the legendary Ring of Legends? How did I get this? Oh well, guess I should get dressed for the date. All I know is that the next few months are going to be very interesting.

Back in third person...

Daisuke walked up to the door. His palms cold with sweat, he remembered what happened last time. That made him shudder a little on the inside. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a white 79 sown onto the upper left side, blue jeans with a hole in the right knee. _"Alright"_ he thought, _"I can do this." _he took a deep breath and rang the door bell. Thankfully, it was Riku. Daisuke blushed. Riku was wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt and a black tank-top that exposed her midsection. On top of the tank was a tan jacket. Daisuke regaind his posture. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find Wiz." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh no, it's fine, really!" she said smiling. "Did you decide on a place to go?" Daisuke asked. "Actually, I was hoping we could go on a walk down the beach then go sit near the cliff and look at the stars, even if it is only 8:30." she said. "Ok, lets go then!" he said. Riku looked at Daisuke with worried eyes. "You sure you want to? I mean, don't feel obligated to if you dont want to..." she said. Daisuke stopped and turned around. "No! That is honestly what I wanted to do!" he said with a simle that made Riku blush. They started to walk toward the beach. The walk there was silent. Riku was thinking about the ring, Daisuke arguing with Dark.

_Come on Dai, ask her!_

No! She will start to wonder about me if I ask her anything about the ring! ....Yes, I also sense it Dark, but I'm not going to ask her, I will transform into you and you ask Risa!

_Just ask her, damn it Dai!_

Later!

".... Daisuke, you ok, you look as if you are arguing with yourself." Riku said looking at Daisuke. "Oh, yeah I'm fine!" he said, "just thinking is all." he said. He looked down at his watch and saw it was 8:15. There was a reason he wanted to go to the beach, and it should be comeing into effect very soon

Review or else! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Anyway here is the next chapter of The Two Phantom Thieves! I also noticed an error, when I said it was 8:30 I meant 'even if by then it is only 8:30' also Riku is kinda OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, if I did it would be not be updated as often as it currently is.

It was now 8:20, and Daisuke was feeling anxious. His mom, dad and grandfather all said he could, but he was still anxious. He agreed to get Satoshi to transform into Krad and be there at the beach at 8:25. He wanted to tell Riku about his second life but he knew what that would mean, and that could not happen.

Riku looked at Daisuke. She knew he was arguing with himself again. Well this gave her time to think. Why did she have those memoirs? She did not remember stealing anything. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw what looked like Dark, but dressed in white and blonde hair.

Daisuke looked and saw Krad. But also saw the female Dark fly towards him and start to attack him. "Riku, stay here, I can't risk you getting hurt." He looked at her and kissed her on the lips, short but passionate. He then closed his eyes and transformed into Dark. "Niwa-kun! Soooo.... you are..... Dark? Wow.... you have some explaining to do..."

If you want it updated, then review!

1 review = I think about writing the next chapter

3 reviews= I start writing the next chapter

4+ reviews= I make the chapter longer

5 reviews= I post the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I got 5 reviewers… You all reviewed in the same day and I cut my hand open (makes it somewhat hard to type with only one hand) so I am sorry that this chapter isn't as long as you and I both wanted. . so any way here is the next chapter of Two Phantom Thieves!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, if I did then the story would be much more confusing.

****Riku POV****

So Daisuke was Dark, I can accept that. But wasn't that the girl from my dreams? Why was she here? And who was the blonde one, Niwa said he was Krad… wait Krad is Dark backwards so… is he the opposite of Dark?

***Normal POV***

Krad lunged at Dark, Dark dodged the attack but suddenly that girl appeared. She formed a white ball of energy and threw it at Krad. The energy was so great that it knocked him from the sky and to the ground, landing with a loud thud. Krad then flew away. "Riku, I would like to continue our date but I need to talk to that girl over there. I am really sorry to have to do this, but it must be done." Dark said right as he flew away after the girl that looked like himself. "Hey can I talk to you?" He asked her. "Fine, but I'm busy. I'll answer any 2 questions you ask me."  
Dark looked at her. "I like your attitude. My first question is what's your name, my second is what are you." He said looking at her sternly. "My name is Hikari, for my light attacks, and… I'm not sure I know what I am. My master found me and told me to compete with the oh-so-famous Dark." She said shrugging. "Oh well I answered your questions. See you tomorrow." Hikari said flying away. Dark flew back to Riku so Daisuke could continue his date.

"Daisuke! You're back! Are you alright?" She said running towards Daisuke. "Yeah, I'm fine, but can you not hug me so tightly? I'm in a bit of pain?" said Daisuke. "Well, lets go to the cliff and watch the stars, you can get a much better view from there." Said Daisuke. Little did they know that they were being watched.


End file.
